


sleep is for billionaires

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Clingy Chan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, soft woochan to help you sleep tonight, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: If Chan had a dollar for every night he got less than five hours of sleep, he'd be a billionaire. Maybe then, he could pay to sleep a full eight hours.Unfortunately, the world doesn't work that way.





	sleep is for billionaires

**Author's Note:**

> they couldve warned us before posting the fandom name  
> the whole fandom is dead now :)

Chan slumped back in his computer chair, eyes glued to the screen of the monitor in front of him. He's tired—physically and mentally—and it might not even be worth staying to work at this point. Dazed eyes spare a glance at the time blinking in the corner of the screen. _00:36_ glares mockingly back at him. His eyes stay on the evenly paced blinks for a few seconds, before moving back to the program pulled up on the monitor. 

Everything seems off. The rhythm doesn't seem to match the words he has marked down onto paper. The layers are probably out of order, and all the timing sounds off. Arranging only seems to make it worse. The more he changes, the lower the quality of the song seems to get. He's been sitting stiff in this chair for almost six hours now, and yet nothing seems to be getting better. 

Changbin and Jisung left a little over an hour ago, leaving Chan to sulk on his own. He doesn't blame them, though. The three of them barely made any progress working on lyrics for 3RACHA, and it isn't like they _have_ to get music done for that unit. It's their choice, so with the lack of inspiration heavy in the room, the other boys left. Changbin whined and dragged Jisung off to cuddle with a few last encouragements to Chan (mostly to get some sleep, but he ignored it).

That left Chan in the position he is now. After moving on to group productions, and seeing how _terrible_ it's going for him, he wishes he took Changbin's advice. He could have gone to sleep a long time ago, but he didn't. Now, he's stuck with jacked up work that he won't leave until he fixes. Although, with the way his back aches and how his eyes continuously drift shut, he probably _should_ leave this all for tomorrow. 

Resting his elbows on the desk and head in his hands, he allows his eyes to shut completely. The light from the computer that illuminates the expanse of the studio gets blocked off from sight as his eyes drift closed. The soreness of his eyes dissipates along with the light. 

_Just for a few seconds,_ he tells himself. He's set on getting at least _something_ done, no matter how little. Time is limited. He can't let it just go to waste. Except, seconds turn to minutes, and the minutes keep adding up. He doesn't hear the door open, or the footsteps leading up to where he sits at his desk. Doesn't wake up to the hand gently rubbing up and down his back, or to the fingers running lightly through his hair. Only a hand shaking his shoulder is enough for him to stir from sleep. 

"Channie?"

Chan lifts his head up from his hands, eyes glancing in the direction of the voice. He takes in the blonde hair and soft smile, mind still fuzzy from his half-sleep. Forcing his gaze away, he turns back towards the computer. The screen is blank, a plain black taking over the expanse of it. The power button isn't glowing a bright green as it usually would. Chan freezes. 

"I saved everything, don't worry," Woojin murmured, placing his hand back in the younger boy's hair. Chan glances at Woojin, then at the blank monitor, and back at Woojin again. He wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. Granted, he didn't plan on falling asleep, either. The blonde catches onto his thoughts, cutting him off from any verbal protests.

"No, you aren't staying here any longer," he tugged on Chan's hands to pull him up from his chair. 

"I didn't even say anything," Chan mumbled. He resists Woojin's pull, wrenching his hands out of the older boy's grip. Leaning back into his chair, he pouts at the boy. 

Woojin smiles slightly, "You were thinking it though." 

Chan looks at him in a way that says, _you're right,_ before holding his hands out in a grabby motion. 

"Carry me, hyung," he whines. 

Woojin scoffs, "Did you not just pull away from me when I _tried_ to do that, like, ten seconds ago?"

"Did I? I can't really recall that happening..."

"Brat," Woojin retorts, turning around and crouching low enough for Chan to latch onto his back anyways. His arms twine around the blonde's neck, legs wrapping around his waist after he stands up fully. Chan rests his head on the boy's shoulder, watching as Woojin grabs his bag and shuts off the lights before leading them out of the room. 

"Hyung?" Chan mumbles half way back to the dorm. Woojin hums in question. "I'm tired."

Woojin snorts at that, pressing a gentle kiss to the hand dangling below his face. "Yeah, I've concluded that."

Chan doesn't respond after that, too tired to bother to continue with their banter. He lightly presses his lips against the side of Woojin's neck, lazily letting them remain on one spot. Woojin smiles endearingly at the action. 

They reach the dorm in a matter of minutes, with Chan drifting helplessly in and out of sleep and Woojin constantly nudging him awake. The older boy would hate having to wake Chan up if he was fully asleep, and he thinks it's safe to assume that either one of their beds is more comfortable than his shoulder. Chan firmly disagrees, especially if the two of them will end up cuddling anyways, with Chan's head on Woojin's chest or shoulder, but he doesn't protest to being kept up a bit longer. 

Woojin removes his right hand from Chan's thigh, moving to open the door to their dorm. He was hoping it would be unlocked like it had been when he left, but of course, that's not the case. The door doesn't budge. The older boy sighs, patting Chan's thigh with his empty hand.

"I need to get your keys," he explained, shifting to let Chan slip off his back. The brunette pouts but still leans against the wall beside them anyways, handing Woojin the bag he'd been bribed into holding earlier. Woojin pulls the zippers down, sifting through the bag for set of keys Chan always keeps in there. 

He checks through the pockets on the sides and front of the bag, but he comes up empty handed. His gaze lifts towards Chan, who's shifting his feet to keep himself awake. 

"Uh...Chan?" Chan hums in response.

"Where are your keys?"

Chan glances at Woojin, then at the bag in his hands. 

"Uhm..." he trails off. "That's a good question, hyung."

The two lock eyes, both having blank expressions. Woojin looks back down at the bag in his hands, then at the empty hallway behind him, and back at Chan again. It's slightly after one in the morning, and neither of them have the heart to wake any of the members. Woojin purses his lips, then sighs. In one easy sweeping motion, he grabs Chan by the waist and hoists him over his shoulder. Chan rushes to grab onto Woojin, shocked at the sudden action. 

"What the f— _heck_ , hyung. You could've killed me just then!"

The older boy begins to walk back the way to the studio, ignoring Chan's light hits against his back. "That was the plan, baby."

"Well, maybe then I'd actually get the sleep I deserve," Chan huffs. Woojin rolls his eyes at the dramatic words.

"I'll be sure to try harder next time, then."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated lol ♡


End file.
